Steven y las crystal gems
by Gunter el escribe fics
Summary: Steven descubre que puede hablar con Rose por sus sueños y sus pensamientos ademas veremos los pensamientos de las gems
1. Capitulo 1:Los Recuerdos(Prologo)

***Steven POV***

 **Eran las 8 de la noche estaba jugando con mi consola de un momento al otro Sentia como un sueño extraño apague mi consola , la TV recoste en la cama , no podia dormir escuche unos pasos abri mis ojos poco a poco vi a Pearl que me vigilaba**

 **Perl:Estara dormido? Es muy temprano para el...**

 **Steven: Estoy despierto pearl deja de vigil-**

 **sin darme cuenta me dormi tuves un sueño raro vi un salon de cine solo estaba yo y una mujer de pelo rosa al lado mio**

 ***Sueño***

 **Rose: Steven?**

 **Steven:Ma-mama?**

 **Rose: Hijo... te extrañe...Mira...**

 **En la pantalla se veia un campo de batalla con armas y gemas rotas por doquier**

 ***Batalla***

 **Rose:-Saca su espada de leon y luego saca su escudo- Pearl y amethyst ataquen a las defensas! Jasper tu y yo a las demas! Garnet y lapiz ataquen a las de arriba!**

 **Lapis: *Va con garnet hacia donde aterrizan las naves del planeta madre* Aqui es?**

 **Gema del planeta madre:*Dispara con una nave a lapiz un rayo demasiado fino pero letal***

 **Garnet:LAPIS! *Corre a Salvarla y cae encima de ella* Levanta!**

 **Lapis:Ayudame!**

 **Un rayo apunta a su gema haciendo que esta vuelva a ser una gema**

 **Garnet:*Desesperada corre***

 **Gema del planeta madre:*Mete a lapiz en un espejo* Así no saldras mocosa..**

 ***Sueño***

 **Steven:Garnet...Abandono.. a lapiz!**

 **Rose quatz:lo siento Steven pero debia mostrarte esto las gemas no somos perfectas steven tu debias saber esto**

 **Steven: Entonces...**

 **Rose:Es hora de despertarse mi hijo...**

 **Ella me beso y vi a pearl mirandome**

 ***Realidad***

 **Corri a abrazarla**

 **Steven:Perl! Tuve una pesadilla!**

 **Pearl:Que te paso...**

 **Le explique lo sucedido su cara se puso algo rara miraba a los costados**

 **Pearl:Steven...No fue un sueño eso paso en el pasado...**

 **Steven:QUE?!**

 ***Garnet ¨POV***

 **Use mi vision futura y vi a Pearl contandome el sueño de steven y diciendole a steven que no era un sueño si no que eso habia pasado**

 **Garnet:Pearl!**


	2. Capitulo 2:Adios Ruby

***Garnet POV***

 **Use mi Vision futura y vi a Pearl contandome el sueño de Steven y diciendole a Steven que no era un sueño si no que habia pasado**

 **Garnet:Pearl! *Dije con un tono molesto y furioso***

 **Pearl:Que paso acaso te levantaste con el pie izquierdo *Solto una leve risa***

 **Me acerque a ella levante mi puño y luego invoque mi arma**

 **Pearl:EHM! -Callo al piso asustada-**

 ***Pearl POV***

 **Al ver a Garnet a punto de golpearme caí al suelo asustada me cubri con mis manos**

 **Garnet:ERA UN SECRETO SOLO TU Y YO!**

 **Pearl:P-pero el debia saberlo**

 **Garnet: NO , NO DEBIA!**

 **Sin dudarlo Me golpeo no pude creer que sea capaz de hacerme eso a mi**

 ***Steven POV***

 **Estaba con Connie en la playa jugando al escuchar los gritos de Garnet fuimos corriendo a ver que pasaba**

 **Steven:Que fue lo que paso?!**

 **Vi a ruby y a Sapphire separadas las dos molestas**

 **Ruby:Si quieres que me vaya lo hare! ELLA SE LO CONTO!**

 **Sapphire:VETE MIRA LO QUE LE HAS ECHO! VETE NO TE QUIERO VER MAS!**

 **Steven: Y Pearl!**

 **Ruby: Allí *Dijo señalando la gema de Pearl***

 ***Ruby POV***

 **Ella no debia decirle la verdad a Steven por lo que me dijo Sapphire Indignado me fuí azotando la puerta con fuerza haciendo que este se queme**

 **Ruby:Era un secreto...**

 **Zafiro:Si quieres siguelo steven...solo sigue el camino de fuego.**

 ***Steven POV***

 **Eran las 1 de la mañana no podia dormir no podia hacer nada hasta que en un repentino momento vi algunas visiones raras**

 ***Visiones***

 **Beach City destruida en pedazos , gente corriendo , llantos , fuego , Jasper con un niño parecido a mi , Jasper conmigo y las Gems peliando contra Jasper**


	3. Capitulo 3:Un Amor Y Un Desastre

***Ruby POV***

 **Por todo lo sucedido recorde cuando conocí a Sapphire**

 ***Recuerdo(Flash Back)***

 **Recuerdo que servia para Yellow Diamond (Diamante amarillo) Era uno de sus mejores soldados un dia me mando a una mision especial**

 **Yellow D:Ruby! Recuerdas aquel grupo rebelde de unos 150 o 175 gemas rebeldes?**

 **Ruby:Si , Ese grupo *Dijo entre dientes molesto al recordar el grupo***

 **Yellow D:Bueno quiero que te ocupes de un miembro especifico de ese grupo , Su Nombre es Sapphire*Dijo Proyectando la imagen de Sapphire***

 **Ruby:E-es Ella? EJEM! Bueno que quiere que haga?**

 **Yellow D: Quiero que te encarges de ella , Aniquilalá sin piedad. Te daria un arma pero te conosco eres fuerte.**

 **Ruby:Cual es la razon por la que deberia hacerlo?**

 **Yellow D:Puede ver el futuro , es peligrosa.**

 **Antes que Yellow Diamons pudiera reaccionar Ruby Salio corriendo en busca de acabar con esa gema mientras que su pensamientos la acorralaban**

 **Ruby: Como se supone que mate a una de mis viejas amigas?! *Dijo mientras corria* - Solo le hago cosa a la idiota de Yellow D Con total de no terminar como las rebeldes!**

 **Al llegar donde la base rebelde este se acerco**

 **Ruby:Hay alguien aqui?! SAPPHIRE!**

 **Sapphire:Ruby? *Ella corrio a abrazarlo* Amigo! Que haces aqui?!**

 **Ruby: Me gustaria que esto sea simple pero no puedo hacerlo! *Dijo esta casi llorando e confundida por no saber que hacer***

 **Sapphire:Ruby...A que te refieres , Cuentamelo Sabes que soy de confianza...**

 **Este le explico la situacion detalle a detalle**

 **Ruby:No puedo hacerte daño! Pero tampoco quiero morir!**

 **Sapphire: Ruby...Si te unes a nosotras corres el riesgo de morir pero podras ayudar a salvar la Tierra , Pero si ...*Una Lagrima salio de su ojo y con un tono fragil dijo* Si le haces caso a ella deberemos estar en bandos distintos tu deberas pelear contra los mios y yo contra los tuyos...**

 **Ruby:E-es que no se que ha- *Esta fue interrumpida por ella misma* Yo Peleare contra Yellow diamond**

 **Sapphire:Entonces Ruby...**

 **Ella corrio a abrazarlo para luego besarlo**

 **Ruby:Te extrañe...**

 **Sapphire: Yo tambien , Pense que habias muerto o te habia pasado algo! Te amo.**

 **Ruby:Eh?!**

 **Esta fue interrumpida por un beso de Sapphire y luego un abrazo**

 **Ruby:Espera! Jeje**

 **Al estar tan unidos y movidos estos se fusionaron**

 **Garnet:Extrañaba ser Garnet.**

 ***Fin Del recuerdo (Flasback)***

 **Al darme cuenta era de noche mire a mi alrededor y vi el cielo estrellado con una blisa algo fria al ver la playa vi a Sapphire en la orilla me sente a su lado y acaricie su mejilla**

 **Sapphire:Ruby...**

 **Ruby:M-me perdonas nena**

 **Sapphire:CLARO!**

 **Esta me abrazo.**

 ***Steven POV***

 **Era la hora de la cena hicimos un pinging en la montaña**

 **Terminamos de comer y nos recostamos en el pasto**

 **Connie:Steven Verdad o Reto?**

 **Steven:Reto.**

 **Connie:Te reto a decirme de quien gustas y dale un beso.**

 **Steven:Etto...**

 **Me acerque y la bese**

 **Connie:Steven...**

 **Steven:Ehm...Me gustas**

 **Connie:T-t-tu Tam-bi-en!**

 **Antes que pueda decirle algo una nave gigante con forma de dedo muy grande demasiado aterrizo**

 **Steven:MAS GEMS?!**

 **De la nave salio Jasper Junto a un niño igual a mi con mis rasgos a excepcion de su pelo era de color blanco y su vestimenta era parecida a la de Jasper**

 **Steven:Connie! Vete!**

 **Le lanze mi escudo a Jasper**

 **Jasper:BloodGem!**

 **El niño igual a mi su nombre era BloodGem Protegio a Jasper sacando un escudo de color naranja**

 **Jasper:El es Lo que tu no eres...El es Una copia tuya pero el es una gema al 100% !**

 **La nave empezo a disparar rayos que apuntaban a diversos puntos de Beach City**


	4. Capitulo 4:Contra BloodGem

***Steven POV***

 **Al ver la nave disparando a diversos puntos de la ciudad solo me altere**

 **Steven:DEJEN DE HACER ESO!**

 **Jasper:Niño...No es a ti lo que te queremos , Si no a tu planeta**

 **Garnet se acerco a Jasper y la golpeo sin dudarlo**

 **BloodGem Lanzo su escudo amarillo luego saco un destabilisador pero este fue roto por una espada rosa era connie**

 **Steven:TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS!**

 **Connie:ES MI PLANETA TAMBIEN DEBO PROTEGERLO! PEARL ME ENTENO PARA ESTO!**

 **Steven:SOLO VETE , ESTO ES PELIGROSO!**

 **Corri a atacar a "Bloodgem" Sentia rabia en mi sin pensarlo pense en destruir su gema pero Al tratar de golpearlo lanso su escudo con la suficiente fuerza para destruir acero**

 **Puede esquivarlo vi la puerta de la nave abierta , Entre corriendo BloodGem Me siguio fui a la cabina vi a Lapis y a Peridot siendo obligadas por otras gemas a disparar a la tierra**

 **Lapis y Peridot Se decian entre susurros:Son idiotas**

 **Steven:PERIDOT , LAPIS!**

 **Lanse mi escudo a las gemas haciendo que se Vuelvan a sus gemas**

 **Peridot:Steven!**

 **Lapis:Steven Cui-**

 **El escudo de BloodGem Estubo apunto de golpearme pero EL escudo se partio cuando fue metido en una burbuaj de agua**

 **Steven:VAYANSEN!**

 **BloodGem:TU NO SIRVES PARA NADA SOLO ERES UN HUMANO QUE TIENE UNA GEMA DE ADORNO!**

 **Steven:CALLATE!**

 **Saque mi escudo y lo ataque pero este lo esquivo el escudo fue directo a un tablero gigante de la cabina rompiendo botones**

 **Se encendio una alarma**

 **BloodGem Tire su escudo a mi , Cai sobre el tablero presionando mas botones**

 **Steven:Argh...**

 **Vi un destabilizador de gemas trate de alcanzarlo pero un escudo Naranja golpeo mi mano**

 **Steven:Con que eres una gema al 100%?!**

 **Alcanze el destablizador y trate de golpearlo el esquivaban sin parar cuando aproveche le di una patada el cayo al piso**

 **Steven:Donde esta el inutil con una gema como adorno?!**

 **Lo golpee con el desastibilizador de gemas haciendo que este vuelva a su gema**

 **Steven:Uff...Ese idiota...**

 **La nave disparaba sin parar , trate de apuntar a Jasper pero se movia sin parar**

 **Steven:COMO SE DESACTIVA ESTO?!**

 **Toque todos los botones la nave dejo de disparar pero se elevo**

 **?:QUIEN ANDA AHÏ!**

 **Steven: ...**

 **Saque mi escudo y fui a ver , era Connie**

 **Connie:Steven!**

 **Ella me abrazo**

 **Steven:Y Las gems?!**

 **Connie:Estaban aqu-**

 **Crystal Gems: Aqui estamos!**

 **Peridot y Lapis:Tratamos de escapar pero fue imposible...**

 **Steven:La nave se eleba cada vez mas...Jasper se quedo en la tierra...**

 **La nave se estremecio y luego estabamos en el espacio**

 **Steven:Que pasa? WOOOW...**

 **Peridot:NO NO NO! NO NO! LA NAVE VA AL HOMEWORLD, NO NO!**

 **Lapis:Tranquila Peri, Tranquilisate!**

 ***Peridot POV***

 **La nave iba al Homeworld Alli me trataban como esclava y Maltrataban todo por unimerme temporalmente a las Crystal Gems y insultar a Yellow Diamond No queria mas eso Lapis me consolaba empeze a ganarle cierto afecto...**

 **Peri:PERO VA AL HOMEWORLD NO QUIERO IR MAS ALLI**

 **Dije con los ojos llorosos**

 **Lapis:Pero podemos hacer algo , Puedes arreglar la nave eres una genia!**

 **Peri:Pero necesito Herramientas...**

 **Steven Trajo una caja grande tenia herramientas**

 **Peridot:Eso sirve...**

 **Entre con Lapis a la cabina**

 **Peri:Hey Lapis Me pasas la pinsa**

 **Lapis:CLARO!**

 **Ella me paso la pinsa con amabilidad**

 **Estube 2 dias arreglando el tablero...**

 **Peridot:LISTO! LO ARREGLE!**

 **Me recoste en una pared y me dormi de lo cansaba que estaba lapis me beso en la frente**

 **Lapis:Duerme Bien...**

 ***Lapis POV***

 **Peridot se habia dormido tranquilamente estaban todos cansados**

 **Lapis:O NO!**

 **Las gemas y yo miramos por la ventana y vimos naves llendo a la tierra**

 **Steven:ESTO SE PONDRA FEO!**

 **Connie:LA TIERA!**

 **Pearl: La tierra...Oh no...**

 **Amethyst:NO, MI HOGAR**

 **Garnet:Deben Calmarse!**

 **Estube ocupado con esto de las fiestas Pero volvi :DD**


End file.
